The Little Human
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: This is a story of a girl and Mewtwo. Mewtwo has escaped the lab in which he was created in. Now what does he do? Can A small girl change his image of the human race?


**Me: Hello and welcome to another story. I'm doing my first collab with LovelLily13! make sure to review!**

* * *

Staring out of this glass prison I could only watch as the humans in front of me type about on their machines… they created me, apparently from a being known as Mew. They call me Mewtwo, I suppose that is my name now…

I do not like the humans. They leave me here in this glass prison, day after day, night after night… subjecting me to experiments to make me the strongest Pokémon in the world. The thought intrigues me, but the pain from the experiments makes me wonder if it's even worth it. Rest… that's I all I wish for right now. I wish to rest, I want to rest… they will not let me rest. My eyes are closed, but I can still see them. I watch them tap on their machines. A shooting pain runs through my body, they watch with sick grins on their faces as I writhe.

"Ahaha…. Mewtwo seems to be in agony." The bearded human walked to my container and patted the glass. "Do not worry we'll be finished for the day soon. All this pain is worth the outcome don't you agree?"

No… no more I will not stand for this any longer. I opened my eyes and glared down at all the humans. You will not keep me here any longer! They seemed afraid… I liked that. Forming an aura sphere in my hand, I was ready for my freedom. I fired and the glass instantly shattered. I was surprised that this was all it took. I thought it would be more difficult to escape. I was angry that I hadn't claimed my freedom sooner. Glaring at the humans I used psyshock to destroy all of their disgusting machines and flew out of the facility.  
Bbb  
It has been a weeks since I escaped… my wounds have yet to heal. I've taken refuge deep within in a mountain. Occasionally small Pokemon like chimecho would bring me blue berries that made me gradually feel less pain for a short amount of time.

"I believe the Pokemon that have been stealing our berries are bringing them here." I tensed. More humans…? "What's that? That Pokemon over there!" They've found me. "I see so this is the reason they've been stealing our crop! This mysterious leader pokemon!"

What are these fools talking about? I looked at the berry I had already half eaten. Is this what they meant? I popped it in my mouth and finished off the rest of it.

"Rapidash use Flamethrower!"

I grunted as I was bombarded by fire. The attack was weak but it irritated my healing wounds. I suppose I had no other choice but to fight back. I fired a barrage of aura spheres. Rapidash tried to hold it off with flamethrower but my attack cut through it and sent it flying. I glared at the disgusting humans that accompanied it.

"Chief I think we should run for now, this Pokemon looks like it has every intention of attacking us!" One smart human shouted

The stupid human, who seemed to be the leader, didn't seem interested in listening. "No look. It's injured badly!" He pulled an odd ball out and threw it. "Ultra Ball!"

The ball hit me on the head and sucked me in. My eyes widened. Another prison? No. I won't be contained again! I growled and fought against the prison until I had managed to escape. I glared at the human, I was absolutely furious.

"Sir we need to retreat! Now!"

I fired my psyshock. I would not forgive this. This human would pay dearly. My attack struck the human and left him on his back. The smart human yelled out to him and dragged him out of my chambers. unlikeLY and more would throw those mysterious balls at me. It was only until I almost killed a man that they stopped coming. Finally I could focus on my recovery. The Pokemon would once again bring me berries. Finally I felt peace…

"Excuse me…" I jumped and got up, glaring in the direction of the voice. It was a little human. I relaxed. She didn't pose much of a threat. I prepared my aura sphere, ready to battle like with the other humans. However, unlike other humans, the little human wielded only a basket rather than Pokemon or odd balls. "H-Hey I won't hurt you…" I glared at her. What is her aim… She slowly approached me but I readied my aura sphere when she was ten feet away. "OK…. OK."

The little human set down the basket and stepped away. Using psychic, I brought the basket to me out of curiosity of its contents. I was surprised. There seemed to be some kind of food inside. It smelled sweet, but it looked different from the berries Pokemon brought me. I looked at the little human. Did she expect me to eat this? I glared at the little human. I see… she wants me to drop my guard so she can summon the bigger humans to attack…. I fired a few aura spheres to run her off.

"OK! OK I'm going!" she ran.

I looked at the food and picked one up. I sniffed it before taking a cautious bite. I was surprised. It tasted like berries. After checking around that no one was hiding for an ambush, I sat down and proceeded to eat.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading R &R**

 **-CrazyEeveelutionLover909**

 **-LovelyLily13**


End file.
